


A Kind of Magic

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chase is a lil shit and briefly mentioned, Fluff, M/M, a small gift for Floof in hopes of giving a lil comfort, i love writing these two like this, soft Danti is to die for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Anti keeps hogging Dark's favourite spot. Dark doesn't actually mind.





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Egotisticalfloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotisticalfloof/gifts).



> I've had this image stuck in my head for a few days now, and I'm glad I got to write it, especially with a good cause.

Anti is sitting awfully comfortable in Dark's armchair. Yes, not just any armchair, _Dark's armchair_. It's big enough for one person to lazily sprawl out in (or for two to cuddle up really close together) and it's always covered with a fluffy blanket that you can just pull over yourself and bundle up if you get cold. It's a great armchair, the most comfortable one Anti has ever had the luck of hogging. It's Dark's and so it's special.

And now Anti has it all to himself. Dark is not exactly happy about that development. As he enters the room, book in hand and clad in a giant hoodie instead of his usual suit, he gives Anti a look that makes his disapproval obvious.

Anti doesn't budge. He looks up from where he's huddled against the armrest (because of course he's not sitting like one is supposed to sit in an armchair) and gives Dark a wide, toothy grin. "Sup?"

"You're sitting in my spot," Dark states the obvious, stepping closer. Anti is always one to blatantly ignore subtlety, but Dark can still try. His comment is for nothing more than the usual push and pull of their relationship, peculiar yet harmless on most days.

"So maybe I am," Anti shrugs, sinking deeper into the armchair comfortably. It's not like he's in any actual danger of Dark harming him just because he's hogging his favourite spot. Please, like Dark would ever hurt him.

Dark only furrows his brow further and stares Anti down. He doesn't even look particularly angry. Anti wonders if he's even trying at all.

"So grumpy today," he teases lazily, looking Dark up and down. Once he registers what Dark wearing a hoodie actually means, his cheeky grin softens into a smile. "You cold?"

Dark is pretty much always cold, actually. He's just that kind of person – demon, whatever. It gets worse during the winter as well, which is right now. And quite obviously, Dark hates being cold. He does his best to bundle up with dignity, drinks hot beverages all the time and absolutely refuses to go outside (or at least until Anti grabs him by the hand and drags him off to play in the snow or go Christmas shopping).

Anti doesn't even need Dark's grunt of confirmation to know that yes, he's definitely cold. He reaches his arms out towards him. "Com'ere, I'll warm ya up."

"You're just trying to get out of trouble for taking my spot again," Dark shakes his head but complies nonetheless. He's not even putting up a fight. Anti sure is having a lucky day, isn't he?

"And is it working?"

"Definitely," Dark grumbles, mock-angry as he sits down into the thin space Anti has left for him and presses up against him.

Anti chuckles. "Come here, you grumpy asshole."

Dark doesn't even care to get him back for the teasing. He's too busy finding a comfortable position. Finally he settles with his head nuzzled under Anti's chin, book still in his hands but otherwise completely forgotten in favour of cuddling. Anti laughs again, kisses his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Better?"

"Much," Dark sighs, closing his eyes. He feels warm and safe, and the feeling is as welcome as it is rare. Maybe he should use the excuse of being cold for cuddling more often. It's not his kind of thing to do, but he knows Anti certainly wouldn't mind. "I think I might just sleep, actually."

Anti shifts, then relaxes again, arms drawing Dark closer. "Knock yourself out," he hums, then laughs. "That was horrible, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it was."

"Go to sleep already," Anti laughs again quietly. He pokes Dark in the side as revenge for his remark and Dark lazily swats his hand away.

"Why the rush?" he mumbles and Anti pokes him again. "I'll never go to sleep if you don't stop doing that."

"Whatever," and with that his attention span for the banter reaches its end. Cuddling is making him lazy. He presses another kiss to Dark's head, then cracks his eyes open when he thinks he hears someone shuffling around the room. He recognises Chase with his phone in hand, scurrying towards the door. Anti knows he was probably taking photos of him and Dark, but he can't really find himself being bothered by it. He'll probably ask to have those pictures later, actually.

Dark's breaths slow over time, but Anti knows he's not asleep. His fingers occasionally tap out short rhythms (Morse code, maybe?) on the cover of the book still laid across his lap, and he hums happily every time Anti gives him a little kiss. Not like Anti cares if he's asleep or not, anyway. As long as he has Dark in his arms, soft and lazy and affectionate, he's happy.

When Anti hears the shuffling of pages, he opens his eyes to look. "Gave up on sleeping?" he asks, quiet enough that only Dark can hear, because who else would need to, anyway. He watches as Dark smooths down the pages, right at the start of the book. So it's a new one then.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm tired enough yet," his fingers tap the little rhythms on the edge of the page again and Anti wonders what they are. Maybe he'll ask sometime.

Anti hums in understanding. "What's the book?"

"A story Host recommended to me. I thought maybe you'd enjoy it, too."

Anti grins upon hearing that. Exchanging books is not exactly a rare thing amongst the egos. Host is like a whole library catalogue on two legs and no one knows where he gets the books from, Dark likes few things more than a quiet evening with a good book, both Marvin and Jackie are rarely not in the process of reading something and the Googles and Bing are the ultimate source of not-quite-legally-acquired e-books. But Dark usually prefers historical novels, maybe poetry, and neither of those are up Anti's alley. Quite far from it, actually.

"Oh, are you gonna read to me?" Anti asks, only half teasing. Sometimes Dark would read out loud whatever book he's currently in the middle of, and Anti would listen even if he's too tired or simply cannot be bothered to understand what Dark is actually saying. It's relaxing.

He can feel Dark's shoulders quake with a small laugh at the excitement in Anti's voice. "If you'd like that, darling."

"Hell yes," he grins excitedly and presses his cheek into Dark's hair, staring expectantly at the book.

Dark hums fondly, and then he begins. "Rain fell that night, a fine, whispering rain..."

Anti thought he'd be zoning out two pages in like he usually does. Instead he manages to follow along with the story, and he finds it interesting enough. He rests his head on top of Dark's, eyes closed and a little smile on his lips, twirling strands of Dark's hair around his fingers lazily. Dark keeps reading until his voice starts to hurt, soft and melodic in the quiet of the winter night. No one disturbs them, their time together, and when he kisses Dark's temple as he puts the book down, a fleeting thought crosses Anti's mind.

_It's their armchair._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone somehow guesses what book Dark was reading (the title is from there too, but it's very vague) then I applaud you. If you couldn't guess but wanna know, just ask.


End file.
